Angel caged with love and lies
by 101stardreamer
Summary: Takara is living the ordinary life of a peasant in Japan with her parents. Suddenly one day a group of samurai and the castle messenger appear and the news he carries shocks her. Shes a princess a her real father wants her back and its not a request!
1. Chapter 1

Stardeamer101: It's finally here my second story it's a Samurai warriors fanfic I don't own any of the characters wish I did…now on with the story!

Angel caged with love and lies

Chapter 1

Beautiful Disaster

The strange thing about loving others is how many different ways you can love each person whether you know your feelings or don't. You may be constantly fawning over a person day and night or simply giving them quick glances for reasons simply unknown to you and never truly expressing what you feel inside your heart. In my short time in this world I have loved others in many ways I never new were even possible, and if there's one thing I'm certain of at this moment it that I'll never stop learning new ways to love. It seems strange after all I've endured that I still wish to love and care for others. But who am I kidding it's nothing short of miraculous I'm still able to think strait in the current state my heart is in. There are so many emotions swirling in my heart; I feel as if a large chaotic storm of love, loss, pity and self loathing is raging on endlessly and though I keep telling myself it will on day cease I know in the back of my mind even if the storm dies down it will always be raging beneath the surface waiting for my strength to crumble to swallow me whole and destroy any few piece of both my heart and sanity. But who am I to complain there is no one to blame but myself for the current state of my heart. Yes! Me and my childish fantasies it was after all bound to happen. Did I really think he would love only me and be content? Hah, such stupidity it is after all a normal thing for a man and a daimyo for that matter to have several wives! But no I let myself believe he would only ever belong to me and me to him. Stupid, stupid, stupid me! I didn't even sit and take the news with good graces! The moment I heard of it I ran to the garden where he was training and yelled, mocked and cried at him all at the same time and in front of his second in command as well! Even though I should have seen it coming I was enraged when he told me that what I thought didn't matter and as my lord it was his choice if I was to obey or not! Everything that followed feels like a horrible nightmare or illusion and at any second I'll open my eyes and find that is all gone and he'll be there in all his

arrogant noble glory, but it wasn't the bruises on my wrist where he gripped it remain and besides my heart is in far to much pain for this to be fake no matter how I wish it was. There was yelling and screaming then me yelling what I wish I could take back more than anything.

I WISH YOU HAD NEVER BECOME A DAIMYO!

The punch had been a reaction I would never in a million years have been prepared for he had slapped me before long ago but this felt like he had totally inflicted as much force as possible into that punch. The next thing I new I was on the other side of the garden a very fair distance from the man I had been standing face to face with only a second before. For a few seconds all I could do was sit there clutching my cheek in shock then the tears came I looked up all the sorrow and anguish exploded and I screamed at him through my crying.

I HATE YOU!

A moment later I was running down the halls to my quarters and left that very night. Funny how even now I cant hate him only blame my self for being so air headed and pathetic but mostly for loving him. I'm ashamed for leaving my friends both my families and comrades in my desperation and I can only hope if you're reading this that you'll pass this poem by Lady Kasa on to them to let them know where ever I am now I still love and care for all of them. But rest assured I will return to them within a year if I can learn to trust myself again.

I shall think of you;

You to do not forget me;

Like the wind that sweeps

Ceaselessly across the bay,

Let us never cease our love.

*Two years earlier*

"Takara, Takara!"

The gentle feeling of my mother shaking me awake and the soft coo of her voice brought me from a pleasant dream. I opened my eyes to see my mother looking at me her face shining with love and admiration the Sakura blossoms behind her only adding to her gentle image. I sighed in contentment.

"Ow mother you look so beautiful now I see why father calls you his angel!" I gasp.

She rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "That my little treasure (Takara means treasure) is merely your mind waking up!"

"Owe come on mom you and I both know you're the most beautiful women in the village, something I tragically failed to inherit! Not to mention you and dad spent most of your life savings to get me a sempie and books to read! You both the best parents a girl could ask for and I'm proud to have been blessed for you to bring me into this world!" I looked up a her beaming expecting to see the smile I love so much but the smile on my face disappears when I see the expression on her face. I stand up quickly clutching the book of poetry in my left hand nervously.

My mother Suzu is a rare beauty among the villages in and around our home. She has perfect skin a well curved body, long glossy hair and a genuinely kind nature. It has always put a smile on her face when I talk about us as a family but today is different my mothers face has gone pale her lips are quivering and her eyes are filled with a look of complete sorrow.

"Mot-" Before I can finish she's engulfed me in a tight embrace and buries her head in my hair and takes a deep breath. I drop

"I love you Takara! Always remember that and no matter what happens or where you go we'll always be here for you!" She whispered, giving me a tight squeeze before she pulls away. I gasp! Tears are running down her face! Why is she crying? I open my mouth to speak but she beats me to it.

"Well we'd better get going their probably getting annoyed its taking me so long to get you!" She wipes away her tears hastily then grabs my hand and runs toward the village dragging still slightly disgruntled me behind her.

My mother came to a stop suddenly if front of the curb that leads to our house. Then for some reason she started messing with my hair and clothing as if trying to make me more presentable for some reason. After looking at me from about four different angles she gave nod of approval as if deeming me presentable, but that's ridiculous… right? I didn't have much time to think because at that moment my mother took my hand ounce again and dragged me around the corner. I gasped in wonder in front of our house was a large group of samurai fully dresses in there armor. My mother took use both up to the group and stopped in front of the only one on a horse bowing her head in respect.

"I brought her as requested!" My mother said her voice flat and void of emotion. The samurai looked at me skeptically but gestured at my mother to go inside.

"Arigotoe!" My mother bowed her voice the same flat tone she had used before. Then as if it couldn't get any weirder he got off his horse and bowed to me!

"Princess!" He grunted. I froze and stood there gaping like a fish opening and closing me mouth. Then without a single look back I ran inside the house, only to come face to face with a richly dressed man. I gasped and was about to bow when he spoke.

"Is this her?" He said raising a brow.

"Yes!" I turned at the sound of both my parents' voices only to find them bowing to the man in respect not even glancing up at me. The man grabbed me face and turned it from left to right.

"Well she certainly looks like her father and mother thankfully! A few moths of lessons and she'll be ready to see her father." He nodded and removed his hand from my chin.

"Umm excuse me my father is over there bowing like I should be!" I said stupidly.

"You never told her!" The man cried whirling around to face my parents.

"Told me what?" I gasped.

The man turned to me. "These people are not your parents my dear you are Takara Fumi princess of the Fumi Clan.

I laughed. "Haha very funny you almost had me mom and dad!"

"Takara my treasure its true..were no your parents!" My mothers voice barley above a whisper but sill audible reached my ears my laughing abruptly stopped and I felt like my world was ending at that one statement.

Were not you parents.

Stardreamer101: Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Stardreamer101: Wow I finally finished the chapter woo sorry It took so long a lots been going on! I would like to give a special thanks to xXCoco-HimeXx for being my very first reviewer and telling me my stories don't suck and so I dedicate this next chapter to her. I'm please to say even though I was overjoyed to find someone liked my story I took the news quite well!

*Flashback* (Jumping all over the place) I cant believe it someone likes my story this is amazing! (Doing the disco and other random dance moves) Somebody likes my story, somebody likes my story! (Little sister walks in) Sis what are you doing (Immediately stops dancing and starts to stretch) One and two and three and four and- *End of flashback*

Now for me to say the ever annoying disclaimer

Oichi: Stardreamer101 does not own Samurai warriors or own any of the characters! This subject tends to make her go into something she calls the emo corner so we avoid the subject!

Stardreamer101: Oichi? What the?

Oichi: Lord Nagamasa asked me to help you!

Stardreamer101: Ow really? Well you tell that husband of yours to mind his own business! He's been pestering me about not updating and I'm sorry as it is for my lateness! YOU HEAR ME NAGAMASA THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!

Oichi: Stardreamer?

Stardreamer101: YES!

Oichi: The story?

Stardreamer101: …ow right!

Angel caged with love and lies

Chapter 2

Broken Hopes & Regret Immeasurable

|Flashback|

"Well she certainly looks like her father and mother thankfully! A few moths of lessons and she'll be ready to see her father." He nodded and removed his hand from my chin.

"Umm excuse me my father is over there bowing like I should be!" I said stupidly.

"You never told her!" The man cried whirling around to face my parents.

"Told me what?" I gasped.

The man turned to me. "These people are not your parents my dear you are Takara Fumi princess of the Fumi Clan.

I laughed. "Haha very funny you almost had me you two!"

"Takara my treasure its true…were not your parents!" My mothers voice barley above a whisper but sill audible reached my ears my laughing abruptly stopped and I felt like my world was ending at that one statement.

Were not you parents.

|Flashback end|

Two words. That's all it took for me to completely cave in on myself." It can't be true…it can't!" But even as I try to convince myself this was a joke or at least a hallucination the pieces of the puzzle I never new existed in my mind clicked into place.

The look of pity the merchant's wife gave me after she had seen me practicing with my fans and when she complimented me I smiled and said I got it from my mother. How everyone in the village seemed to show me a great amount of respect even if I was of a much lower class than they were. But then that meant that everyone had known…Rima, Kikyo, and Kie-sama…they all knew who I was and no one…no one had ever told me!

The confusion and fear I had felt only seconds before vanished and was replaced by an uncontainable feeling of rage and betrayal unlike any I'd felt before or will ever feel again. My entire body that had been still as stone only seconds earlier began to tremble and shake uncontrollably like a sakura blossom petal in the wind.

I clench both my hands into fists in an effort to contain my emotions with all the strength in my body. In nearly a second the force turns my hand a ghostly pale white color.

"They lied to me. They had all lied to me! They had built me up on a firm belief of what was right and wrong and yet my entire world they had said was mine was nothing more than a foxes illusion.' This sentence is the only thing I know, hear, or feel.

The feeling of my fists cramping from the force and my nails digging into my skin is a faint tingling sensation as my thoughts and feelings blur together.

'It's all over!' I strained sob escaped my lips, which was quickly followed by more sobs and a sea of tears.

'Our monthly trips into town for books or other items from traveling merchants and diners at the. The meals we shared together inside by the fire filled with laughs and memories. This is it my hopes, dreams, feelings they'll all be irrelevant now.' My body sank to the floor.

I wouldn't be able to have that large family with a husband who loves me for who I am. Instead a complete stranger would decide every aspect of my life from this point on. It is after all common knowledge that noble women were often subject to arranged marriages for that advancement of their father or other male member of their family.

When I ate it would be his decision, who I saw and didn't see, who I new, what I needed and didn't need would be the stranger who I marries choice or my fathers. The life at court would be like a different world to me. Castles, Daimyo, princes, princesses, lords and ladies the elite of our society. A completely different world I new little of that had always been my own but wasn't and would never really be when I was content with my lifestyle they were not.

The very thought or even suspicion that I belonged to that world seemed impossible to me and in fact would have been sure lunacy for me to even think of the possibility of me being one of them.

"Takara…Takara darling please stop it'll all be fine my treasure!" My thoughts were abruptly stopped by the voice of the women I had once thought of as my mother.

After snapping out of my haze I came to realize both of my false parents were kneeling in front of me.

"Takara-" The sound of the messenger from the castle coughing loudly interrupted my phony father.

I looked up to see the messenger looking at my father. A look of displeasure permanently placed on his face. My eyes once again turn to the man I had once loved and respected as my father. He was facing me once again his face an emotionless mask and so like I had done so many times in my life I turned to his eyes for his emotions.

At times when life had been unkind or simply cruel this man had put on this same mask to hide his fear and distress a trait he had learned from his years as a samurai in the elite force and over time I like my mother began to see through his eyes what he was really feeling. However unlike all those times this mans eyes now showed me two emotions that shook me to my very core. For in his eyes I saw nothing but fear and sadness and at that moment I knew what he was going to say.

"Please…please…no-" I glance to the side the women I'd called mother looked from me to him then back to me before once again turning to him.

"Daiki…what's she talking about?" Her voice trembled and broke the sound telling me she was most likely crying. I turn back to him the remaining pieces of my heart that I thought had longs since broken and faded into my sorrow like a drop of water in the sea awoke and with all the love, hope, and faith left in me I asked him one last time.

"Please…please father don't…don't say it." My voice breaks twice due to my sobbing and I reach out both my hands to grasp the sleeves of his kimono my eyes locked with his in a silent plea.

'Please this is all I want please!' I scream with my eyes hoping he would get the message.

"I…I'm sorry." His mask broke and his expression became one of inconsolable grief. His entire frame shook as he slowly began to bow.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I whispered my tone becoming more and more shriller as I tugged both of his arms in a futile attempt to make him rise.

"Please don't cry it's time for you to go home…Princess." At that very moment it all became too much and I snapped.

I screamed and shoved my self away from him wailing and screaming in rage and agony. In nearly a second I was on my feet kicking, throwing and destroying anything in my path valuable or not.

"Takara darling please stop!" I whirled around to see her jumping up and rushing toward me in nearly a second she was by my side,

"It's okay my treasure mothers-" The instant the word left her moth I grabbed a bole that I had nearly thrown at the wall and hurled it at her head. The second before it hit her head the samurai from outside grabbed her and moved her to the side. A second later I found myself restrained in his arms but I didn't care I kept screaming and shouting at them both I was hurt to much to care.

"Don't call yourself that don't you ever say that word again you hear me. Your not my mother you f*** witch. You disgust me I wish you both would die. Maybe if I'm lucky Nabunaga Oda will come today and kill you both!" The samurai dragged me outside before throwing me into the rickshaw. Emotionally drained I lay down and sobbed myself to sleep as the rickshaw slowly moved forward.

When I awoke the reality of what I had said and done hit me full force but I soon realized I was out of tears so I settled for curling up in a ball and sobbing. A few minutes later the same samurai who dragged me out of the house parted the curtain blocking my view of the outside world gave me a look of pity and handed me a scroll then with a small smile he closed the curtain and left.

After a second of waiting for is footsteps to fade I hesitantly opened the scroll and gasped at what was written. In the unmistakable writing of the women who I still love more than any other person in the world where these words. We forgive you my treasure so please forgive yourself.

I tremble with happiness and read the words over and over again. "They don't hate me, they don't hate me!" I say clutching the scroll to my chest while rocking back and forth giggling in a fit of sheer joy. After god knows how long I finally regain most of my dignity. After removing the scroll from my chest and smoothing out as many wrinkles as I possibly can I neatly rolled it up before placing it in the sash of my kimono for safe keeping.

"Mother, Father I'll be the best princess we've ever had…just you wait!" I lay down and start to sing a song the women who wasn't my grand mother-no my grand mother taught me.

Endless Story

Yuna Ito

English Translation

If you haven't changed your mind

I wish for you to be by my side tonight

I'm tired of pretending to be strong

I was young, Everytime I think about you baby

Now I can say I miss you

It's so hard to say I'm sorry

If this was for you and not anyone else

I wish to sing this song

Endless story, to this endless brilliance

Always I wish to tell you till the end of time

Memories of our time together

Don't erase it, leave it be, don't go away

Starting to melt from the warmth, I make sure

Drops of kindness spreads through my chest

It pains me so much, I'm missin' you

Don't let go of our held hands

If this can come true, once more for you

I want to sing this song

Endless story, with my endless love

Tell me why, please tell me till the end of time

If this was for you and not anyone else

I want to sing this song

Endless story, to this endless brilliance

Always I wish to tell you till the end of time

If this can come true, once more for you

I want to sing this song

Endless story, with my endless love

Tell me why, please tell me till the end of time

Stardreamer101: Read and review


End file.
